You Know You Love Me
by Kopri
Summary: Bella is it! She has it all...popularity,money,beauty and a boyfriend? What hapens when the guy that helped her at the road is her new roomate's brother? Will things get spicy and hot in H.B.S. of Seattle, WA or will it all come falling down? A/U- BE/ED
1. It Will All Get Better In Time

**Author Note:**

**So yeah… Here I am attempting to write a story and decided to do something bold and totally new (All Human-Edw/Blla), but at the same time great-adicted-fun-thrilling-twilighty-kind-of-story….I really hope you all like it (hopefully love it)…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Unfortunately) or any of its characters (I wish! I really do). That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer (She's lucky), thank God she's the one responsible for all of it (I could've…). Although Emmett, does owns me…(Mmm…!) **

**It Will All Get Better In Time**

Here I am again, kissing this guy that I really don't like. I don't even know his second name. Hell, I don't even know what grade his in! But, oh well: this is High School (H.B.S. of Seattle**, **WA to be exact); the school where, if you're not popular and rich, you don't stand a chance to survive. Luckily for me, I'm all of those things and more.

"I forgot what a great kisser you were." He mumbled after pulling back. "Hey Tom!" said a kid walking by.

So _that_ was his name! Tom… I sighed, relived of remembering his name. Now I can get him off of me. Not that he was a bad kisser, don't get me wrong, but I remembered I had to go see Jacob. _Jacob._ He has been my boyfriend for two years now, since he didn't mind me making out with other boys and neither did I. But that wasn't the only thing I liked about him. Besides the fact that he was a great kisser, he understood me. He _got _me.

"So Tom, do you mind if we see each other some other time?" I asked after giving him a light kiss on the lips.

He shrugged and smiled, "Not that we see much of each other while making out, but sure. Catch you later, babe."

He released me from his hold and gave me a last kiss before walking away. I looked over my self and started fixing the mess he had left in my hair and clothes. I quickly got ready and started looking for Jacob. I looked for him in the gym since it was 12:45 and he should be getting off basketball practice about now. For my disappointment he wasn't there. I wasn't surprised, really, since Jacob never actually is where he's supposed to be. After looking for him in the gym I went out and spotted him making out with Victoria in the back of the building.

Victoria is not one of my favorite persons. Not that she's a threat to me in any way, _of course not_, but I excluded her from my circle of friends since the time she screamed in the Annual School Pep Rally that I was on crack. Not that I cared, but still, I can't have people thinking that I let just anybody in my circle of friends. Especially messed-up crack heads. I have a reputation to care for. Anyway, I didn't really talk to her just a "hi" here and there.

"Hey babe" he said when he stopped kissing Victoria. "What you want? "

I got frustrated just then. I hate when he talks to me like that, like he's the boss and I'm not his girlfriend. But I could have my payback later. He knows he's crossing the line and Karma is bitch.

"Well, you said you wanted to talk to me, but I see that you're busy."

"Busy, I'm not busy!" He said while staring me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?'' I questioned him while looking at Victoria, girl that was now trying to whine about her interrupted make-out session. This is the part I hate about him. He can be such a jerk!

"No" He said firmly. He hates it when people make a big deal of him making out with other girls while having _me_ as a girlfriend. Especially when you're in front of the "other" girls. "What did you say again?"

"I asked you if you wanted to talk to me now that you're not busy." I said with as much venom as I could find inside of me.

"Oh well, let's talk." He said with a surprised voice. Seems I got enough venom to shake him.

"Let's, I don't have all day" He took his hands out of Victoria's butt and started to walk away letting an upset and confused Victoria behind. When we reached the school I felt a sting in my arm, I looked just to find that he was grabbing me with his super big hands.

"What do you want?" I started to feel the pain and tried to get out of his grasp, failing at my attempt. "Get off; you are hurting me…"

"I want you to leave me alone." His voice was serious but his eyes were full of anger.

"What?" I was confused. I couldn't quite process what he was saying to me. The pain in my arm started to increase; I am surely going to have a bruise after this. "Jacob, you are hurting me!"

"I said I want you to leave me alone" He said, ignoring my request. Wait…what? He wanted me to leave him alone? He was the one who needed to back off! He's the one who's grabbing my arm so hard! Unless that means…unless that means he is breaking up with me…?

My throat started to feel dry I couldn't quite find the right words. "You're breaking up…_with me_?"

He just looked at me. His forehead creased in to a "v" shape, indicating he was thinking something really hard and after some time he finally responded. "Yes"

"Oh" I did not know what to say, even less what to think. Am I sad? Confused? Lonely? Upset? Angry maybe? No. For some reason, I actually felt relieved. Happy almost. Let's be reasonable: I am the prettiest and most popular girl in this school. On my freshman year I got invited to Senior Parties and, since I can remember, everybody on the school knew me. Why should I be sad _he_'s leaving me? I mean, he was a good guy (sort of). It wasn't like he was dying. And I'm definitely not sad we are breaking up. Not at all.

"Ok" I said with a little too much happiness that did not match the occasion.

"Ok?" Now he was the dumbstruck one.

"Yeah, I mean I know you're a bus-" I stopped midway sentence and noticed what I was saying. I should think this thoroughly before he changes his mind. "I understand."

He arched an eyebrow and released my arm, thank God. I started to think I was going to take matters on that. "Really, well this went well" He mumbled, almost to himself. He gave me a questioning look. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye" I saw him walk away and then it hit me; I, Isabella Swan, the most popular girl in the whole school, am single! OMG! This is going to be a semester full of fun and flirting. Maybe I can change my motto or something …

The bell rang. Ugh. Time for class. At least I have Literature, one of my all time favorite classes. It isn't so bad, but I guess that is all thanks to my teacher Mr. Hades. He's my all time favorite too. I'm pretty lucky I guess, not everybody gets to be the most popular girl in school and the valedictorian at the same time.

As I walked to the classroom I noticed that everybody was staring at me. I mean, they always stare, but this was _everybody_! Even hopeless nerd Eric Yorkie, was watching me weirdly. What was going on? News about Jake couldn't spread _that_ fast. How could Jessica find out…?

Then I heard a quite loud 'thud!'.

"Huh?"

"WTF?" I heard those words coming out of my mouth. When I looked up I found my self facing a very confused Tanya in the floor. "Tanya, what are you doing!?"

"I was looking for you!" She said in a kind of obvious voice. Tanya had been my friend for a long time. I didn't really look for her, she and the popularity found me. Although she wasn't the smartest person in the world, she was a good person at heart…sometimes. Well at least she was a good friend. I think…

"Well, you found me" _You hit me really hard too._ "What was so important for you to rush into me that way?"

"Oh, sorry about that" She said with worry in her blue eyes. She came closer and I could tell she was trying her best to be discreet. "Is it true you and Jacob broke up?" She said in a whisper that I almost missed. Well, I thought wrong. This school was even more gossipy than what I had thought.

"Yes" I said back firmly, I didn't want her to think I was heartbroken or something.

She came closer and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back confused. "Why are we hugging?" She let me go and looked at me with yet another obvious face.

"You broke up with the most popular wanted boy in this school!!" What the hell!? I'm not upset!

"Tanya, I'm no-" She didn't let me finish. Apparently, she thought I needed to be encouraged.

"No, don't explain to me anything, I know how you feel" She put her shoulders back, as in showing pride and strength. Tanya had a point there, she did know how I felt; if I even felt that way, which I did not. Tanya was Jacob's ex-girlfriend; before I became the "it" girl and he saw me as the new shiny toy. I guess that's why he left her.

"Tanya I'm not upset, I actually feel happy!" I thought so.

"What!?" She really looked shocked. How can I explain this?

"Well if you see it from my point of view, Jacob became a jerk. I mean he doesn't remember my birthday or any other freaking holiday that doesn't include him." And that's totally true. On my last birthday, I had this big party and he came, but he didn't even know why. I guess that's why he had sex in my closet with one of the bar tenders! I was so upset I hit him with a hook hanger. I really enjoyed it. "And plus there's like a ton of hot and sweet guys waiting out there for me! Kind of literally, actually… Besides, he is always making out with other girls, it's like he's letting me know I'm not good enough for him."

"But-" Here it comes, the waterworks. She'll probably tell me how stupid and inconsiderate I am.

The last bell rang on that moment. I would have to call Tanya in the afternoon so we could finish talking. I didn't want to let her hanging, even though I pretty much knew what she would be talking about. The rest of the class went pretty much the same; I could hear people behind my back whispering and talking.

I was pretty tired at the end of the day. I was also glad to see my orange Bronco Jeep when I got to the parking lot. Everyone questioned me why I had an old fashioned car instead of a new one, well, mostly the girls. The guys always looked at me in awe; my car was practically a moving legend and it's even more expensive than a new model, even in its condition. I loved my Jeep. It was one of the things that would always be mine no matter what.

Luckily it was Friday so I could go home and get new clothes and things I needed for the rest of the week. Because this was a boarding school, I had my own door room. It was more like a penthouse, considering that it had its own kitchen, room, television and washer. Almost everyone had a roommate but I wasn't assigned to anyone yet; the staff told me I would have one by the start of next week. I really couldn't wait to have a roommate. It got lonely at times.

I entered the drive way and noticed that Charlie was home. Oh _great_… now he'll get some 'small' talk out of me and say that he missed me. Yeah right, like anyone believes him. Charlie's never home. He is always on a business trip or with one of his stupid girlfriends. I'm always alone or with my maid, Lauren. My mom Renée sent me to live with my dad here in Seattle when she married my stepdad Phil and moved to New York when a team offered him a position to play professional baseball. And I knew better: my dad was used to live alone in the city and considered me a burden. That's the reason he sent me to boarding school in the first place. I think that is one of the best things he has done for me; send me away. I never understood Charlie. He would always shut me down, just as he did with mom. I don't think I could ever forgive him. But know look where I am. _Oh!_ _The irony of life._

I parked my car in the front of the house and gave the keys to the valet guy, Pete. "Be careful with my baby" I gave him a look of 'I'm serious'.

"Always" He gave me a smile.

I walked up the stairs and was greeted by a cheering Lauren at the door. She wasn't my favorite maid; she always told Charlie what I was up to and started flirting shamelessly with him.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Swan" She opened the doors for me.

"Its Bella, it has always been Bella, you know that" She frowned for a moment and then smiled again. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm always this happy" I gave her a questioning look and walked into the house. I didn't have time for her. I passed the welcome area and the stairs and went right to Charlie's studio so I could get this over with and grab my stuff and get back to the school. I wasn't up to staying here while Charlie's in the house.

I knocked once, twice and got no answer. I got exasperated and, forgetting politeness, I opened the door and found Charlie making out with a blond and tall woman. I found myself mumbling a 'Surprise' to myself, not really surprised, almost mad he had time for her and not for me…_almost._ She looked a little older than me but I didn't care. There was no point. I never have cared how they looked like or how they were. To Charlie, they were disposables, so it was pointless of getting to know them. I walked a little further.

"Hum" I coughed a little louder than necessary. It got their attention and the woman that was sitting in his desk jumped. He turned his head to look at me.

"Oh, darling, you're home!" He smiled. He seemed like he did not know what to do. _Yeah, dad, I wonder what you should do when your teenager daughter never finds you home_ _and when she does, she gets a new skank for mother…"_Um, great well this is Ver-"

"I don't want to know" I cut him off. "Are you going away soon?"

"Yes, tomorrow" He stated.

"Ok, I'm getting my stuff and heading back to school" He looked surprised.

"Oh, well… goodbye, darling" I shrugged. I really didn't like when he called me darling. It wasn't necessary and I knew it was all part of the act.

"Yeah. Bye." I waved and walked away. _Whatever._

I went straight to the stairs and up the third floor. My room was the highest up with an awesome view of the city; I picked it up there because it was the farthest room from the house. I grabbed my key and opened the door. There was a bag full of clothes already packed at the foot of my bed. Since everything was done for me already, I took a quick dip in my indoor pool. I grabbed my favorite blue bikini and headed to the bathroom to change.

I opened the glass doors and went out to my pool. The water seemed clean; I quickly got in and was happy to find out that it was warm too. I let out a sigh and enjoyed the water. I floated for a while and decided to get out. I really wanted to get back to school. I hoped the rest of the weekend would be better than this because, even though I don't exactly miss Jacob, I still feel lonely. And I'm excited about meeting my new roommate, I mean, who knows? Maybe she has a cute brother or something.

**Oh and it will get better…That I promise, and don't worry there will be some Edward action in the next chapter. I'm really open to ideas, so if anyone has some REVIEW! PLEASE!! You don't have too, but it would totally make my day. I really hope you all like it, and please keep reading. **

**Oh! And thanks to my Beta, Maly (Mia Arabella Malfoy). This wouldn't be possible without your kick-ass skills.**

**Kopri**

***PS: There are photos of the chapter in my profile, it really helps to have an idea of what things look like ,it makes it more interesting to read. There's also **_**My Journal**_** which you can read and get updates.**

10


	2. Ironic

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? I don't think so. Maybe I do! Nah…I wish.**

**

* * *

****Ironic**

I got ready to head back to school so I could get the hell out of here. I felt so suffocated by breathing the same air as Charlie, I didn't even bother to say goodbye. He wouldn't mind anyway, he was probably busy and I couldn't care less. I headed down the stairs and out the door, breathing fresh air. I got my keys and headed for my Bronco. As I droved to school I noticed I forgot my phone and at the same time a weird sound came from my Bronco.

"Shoot" I knew that sound all too well. "Ugh!" I groaned as my forehead collided with my steering wheel. I'm _such_ a good girl; why _me_?

With already enough frustration to ruin my day, I parked under a tree and got out of my sweet loving baby. When I checked under the hood I remembered that I hadn't checked the water level and now my motor was steaming hot. Sometimes having an old fashion car has its annoying down sides. I went to the trunk to get some water just to find out that there wasn't any.

"Now what?" I'll just have to wait for someone to save me? "Yeah right…" I muttered. Remember, Bella: you're in Seattle now.

Right then a really shiny Volvo, who was not of my taste, I might add, came and parked right behind me. What came out of that car, though, was definitely my taste. I mean, it had Bella Swan written all over it. That guy was simply…gorgeous. He had to be a Greek God to look like that. He was tall and you could notice that, behind that gray shirt, he had to have some pretty good abs. His hair was an unusual bronze and it shined under the bright sun, in a way I just wanted to run my fingers through it. His eyes were similar to topaz but not quite there and his lips… _good Lord_, his lips. They were perfect and ready to be kissed. He was beautiful. Stunning. And the next thing I knew, his lips started moving and a beautiful hypnotic voice went through my ears.

"Hey, are you okay?" I am now.

"Um…" I must sound so dumb right know. What do I say? "You're beautiful…" I blurred it out before I could stop myself , whispering, but still loud enough to be heard by the breath-taking creature in front of me.. My brain was as frozen as the North Pole million years ago.

"Am…Thanks? You are quite stunning, also." Oh my goodness! I _did not_ just say that. Global Warming coming through! But wait… he said I was stunning? I was dazed.

"I'm Edward, by the way." Beautiful name too. What has he done to me? I can't even think straight. Probably thinking I was mentally handicapped, he spoke again.

"And you are?" He asked. My name, what is my name? Oh god… Bella!

"I…I'm Bella" And I'm officially dazzled.

He smiled a perfect crooked smile. _Just for me…_ "Did you hit your head or something?" He was amused and his eyes were full of playfulness. I stopped on my tracks. He was making fun of me.

"Sorry…!?" He thought this was funny? Oh that did it, I didn't care how hot he was or how his lips looked 99.9 percent kissable…maybe I did. But just a little! He was not going to make fun of me, Isabella Marie Swan. It was _not_ happening.

"I asked you if you hit your head." He repeated. He was more amused than before, about to burst out laughing.

"No, I didn't hit my head, jerk! And who do you think you are to be making fun of me!?" I was practically shouting my frustration on a perfectly beautiful stranger.

"Why, I'm Edward. Didn't I tell you that already?" Who the hell did he thought he was!? Not even my dad treated me that way! He was definitely getting some.

"Will you just go already!? I really don't need someone as annoying as you helping me. I rather die of hunger waiting for help."

"Really?" His tone was incredulous. I walked back to my Bronco ignoring him and opened the hood just to be startled by his sexy voice. _Again._

"This is a nice Jeep you got here, not really in my taste, though." Well I don't like yours much either. What do you think about that, stupid shiny Volvo owner!?

"Thanks?" He laughed the most beautiful, captivating laugh I have ever heard and suddenly I wanted to laugh too. I discovered something new about myself: I must be bipolar.

"Can you stop laughing at me and go" Ugh! He was so irritating and to say I just met him.

"I'm not laughing at you. Besides, if I go, who is going to help you?" Oh, he was good.

"For your information, I can help myself and a lot of civilized citizens are willing to help me" Yeah! I can get some help by myself. And I'm going to prove it.

I walked to the edge of the road and stuck out my hand for the cars passing by to see. I started waving my hand to get their attention, and I certainly did but not in the way I expected too. All I got in response was three honks, some wolf-whistles and surprised looks. Not what I wanted. Apparently Edward was enjoying this, since he was practically shaking from the laughter he was holding inside. I glared at him and rested my hands in my hips. That must have done it for him cause know he was to the point of peeing his pants off from laughing so hard.

"Do you find this amusing, _Edward_?" I looked at him innocently, sneering his name.

He just nodded. Apparently that was all he was capable of doing in his state. He looked at me for a long time and stopped laughing. I felt trapped in his eyes, they were melting under mine and a new softness came to them. I just couldn't look away, well I could, but I didn't want too.

"Look, I'm sorry for that…I really would like to help you, if you would let me." I looked into his beautiful eyes and only saw sincerity. At least, I wasn't the only bipolar around.

"Ok" I could let him help me, right? "I need some water, my motor is overheated"

"Sure, I think I have some Coo-land in my car." He went to his car and came back with a bottle. He came to the hood of my Jeep and started to fill the water tank. When he finished I realized that I might never see him again in my life.

"All done" He wiped his hands with a cloth and came towards me.

"Well…thanks" Don't go…please.

"Sure, anytime." If there ever is another one. I could only hope. "And please, do me a favor? Don't throw your fits on helpful strangers."

"Well, I'll try." I answered, laughing a little about that. I now felt embarrassed by my behavior. So I just whispered a quick 'sorry'. Nothing seemed to escape his ears; he heard that too.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Bye, Bella." I thought my name sounded even more beautiful coming out of his lips.

"Good bye, Edward."

I walked back to my Bronco and glanced back one more time before I got in. He was watching me too. I looked away and got in so I could finally head back to school. I wondered what else could happen. I turned on the radio just to find one of my favorite songs on, _If I Never See Your Face Again _by _Maroon 5._ Well, _that's_ ironic; a few adjustments here and there and it was the perfect song for Edward and me. I started singing along what I could, since I was laughing at how life was.

_Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type  
But I can make you sway  
_

I turned up the volume, and enjoyed the song._  
_

_It makes you burn to learn  
You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you  
put down your blazing gun__**  
**_

I rolled down my windows and started to wave my hands in the air, people were starting to stare but at this moment I couldn't care less._**  
**_

_Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)_

I couldn't help think, that it was so strange that I didn't even know Edward, and just the thought of him made me so carefree and happy.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

_Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in  
I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin_

Oh! Get a grip Bella. You can't fall for a guy that helped you on a street. I am so pathetic.

_It makes me burn to learn  
You're with another man  
I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am_

_Now you've gone somewhere else_

_Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)  
_

"Pathetic…" I don't think you're right behind me Edward. You'll never in a million years will.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again_

I got depressed and turned down the music, just in time to see a black limo in my rearview mirror signaling me to stop. I recognized it as one of my own and slowed my pace and parked in front of the School entrance. A really sluttish looking Lauren came out of the limo coming my way.

"Miss Swan!" She said breathlessly. "Miss Swan, you forgot your phone at the mansion."

I looked her up and down, she looked sweaty and tired. She couldn't have gone trough all that trouble just to bring me my phone.

"Thanks…I think" She handed it to me and went back to the limo.

I started my truck again and looked back at the limo; just in time to see my fathers arm pulling Lauren back in. I laughed out loud and shook my head. Figures why Lauren looked like that, she was having her own private make out session with Charlie Swan. I should have known.

I made my way trough the campus and reached my parking lot. I was surprised to find a canary yellow Porsche parked beside me, where my roommate's car was supposed to be.

"Huh, what's up with new shiny cars today?" I got out of my Jeep and started looking for my dorm keys, but not until I hit something and tripped for the second time today.

I looked up to see what made me fall and was surprised to see a pixie looking girl looking at me with big concerned eyes.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry…" She said with a bell like voice. She was certainly beautiful and apparently pretty tiny too. She had black short spiky hair, pale white skin and features so small that it was incredible she could pull them of.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I managed to say. She offered me her tiny hand and I took it.

"Sorry for that, I wasn't looking" She apologized again, grabbing my bag and key and handing them to me.

"Don't worry; I guess I wasn't paying much attention either." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh either.

"I'm Alice, by the way, Alice Cullen" She extended her hand again and this time I shook it. Well, I would have to introduce myself with by the way too.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan" She grinned.

"Wow; we sure could give James Bond a run for his money" That only brought another round of laughter.

"So, are you new here?" Maybe she was my new roommate, which would be great. She seemed like a really nice girl.

"Yup!" She nodded enthusiastically. "My brother and I came here from Italy!"

"Wow, Italy. That's impressive." I always have wanted to go there; it's probably one of the few places in the world I've never been. "So, what dorm are you in?"

"Well, I was on my way to my Porsche before I bumped into you." So that was her car. Figures. "I left my papers there, let me go get them"

"Oki" I said.

"Doki" She finished. Alice was really nice; it would be terrific if she was my roommate. Tanya is not roommate material at all. Her hair blower made a lot of noise and she snore like Charlie did, which is saying something. I don't think I could stand living with her even if she was my friend.

"Got them!" I laughed at her and she stared back.

"Are you always this perky?" She put a hand on her chin, like if thinking really hard.

"I guess so" She shrugged. "My boyfriend keeps telling me how good I am for him; he says I bring the best out of him. And I guess that's why I annoy my brother so much." She giggled.

I laughed at that. "Ok, Alice. Let's see what dorm you're in" She checked her papers and smiled.

"It's the first numbers of my phone…631" I squealed and started jumping up and down.

"That's my dorm number" She squealed even louder and started jumping up and down too.

"Whoop! This is so cool; I knew we were going to be the best of friends."

"You knew?" She nodded.

"You see I'm physic" I had to laugh at that and she joined me.

"Ok, Alice, whatever you say." She laughed some more. But she wasn't paying attention; she was too busy jumping up and down and hopping in the arms of a blond, tall and handsome guy. She squealed and hugged him so tight I felt sorry for him, but his only reaction was to laugh. After she calmed down they looked into each other eyes, it was such an intimate action I felt the need to look away, afraid that I would interrupt. I guess that must be her boyfriend, although she didn't tell me he was so handsome.

I wonder if I'll ever have that kind of relationship with someone. I really hope I do. These thoughts only brought me to think of Edward. Its evident I'll never see him again, but a girl can dream.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Jasper." Alice interrupted my daydream.

"Hello" He extended his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Nice to meet you too." He was really polite and his touch seemed to give a sudden relaxation.

"Guess what, Jazzy? Bella's my new roommate!" She smiled. "Isn't that great?"

"That's awesome Ali, but please calm down." Jasper said laughing, holding her tiny face with his hands.

"Sorry…I'm just so super excited!" She squealed. Jasper and I laughed.

"Well, I got to unpack my stuff so… see ya'll later?" He gave Alice a kiss, nodding, and waved me goodbye.

"Jasper is really nice." I said after he was gone.

"That's why I love him." She said while looking the way he went. "So now what?" She added, breaking out of her reverie.

"Well, it's already three. We can go and eat, but I have track practice at five. I think we can make it…" Alice stared at me.

"What?" Did I have something in my face? "Alice?"

"A pretty and stylish girl like you runs!" Oh! So that was her shock… I should have guessed.

"Yeah. I love track. I'm also on the schools dance team and I'm the valedictorian of the class." I'm also an active participant in all of the school competitions, plus I was in the schools Student Congress, but I didn't want to show off.

"Wow. That's really cool."

"Thanks." I smiled. "So, what are you into?"

"I want to be a fashion designer and am an activity consultant."

"I love clothes!" I really do. "I guess you were lucky to live in Italy; they have so much couture and edginess in their way of dressing."

"They sure do." She smiled shyly. "I actually went to fashion school there."

"That's great, Al." I noticed I gave her a nickname, I didn't know if she minded.

"Sorry, Alice" I felt the blush creep to my cheeks. "I don't know if you're comfortable with nicknames."

"Don't be silly, Bella. I don't mind." She smiled again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" And to prove my point my stomach made a noise. We laughed and made our way out of the parking lot and into the Food Hall. When we entered everyone looked our way…as always. I looked at Alice and almost laughed at her expression; I wasn't kidding when I said Food Hall. I was on my way to the salad section when something hit me on my lower stomach.

"Ah!" I had lasagna all over my shirt. I looked at the direction of my hitter and I didn't know how to feel. Surprised…Happy…Confused…Shocked…Angry…I was definitely angry.

"Oh My God!"

_**Author Note:**_

_**So what you think? Hate it? Like it? Who do you think did that to Bella?**_

_**Most importantly of all what do you think will happen? Well sorry, you'll have to guess!**_

_**As always thanks to my Beta Maly! And thanks to all who reviewed!! Your officially the first memebers of my Review Crew!**_

_**REVIEW!!! Pwease...?**_

_**Love, **_

_**Kopri**_


	3. Lasagna Roaler Coaster

**A/N:**

**I am ****so, so, so sorry****…I really am. First I got sick, then I went for a mini-vacation and then got way lazy. I'm sorry. But things happen. Don't kill me! (If your going to attempt it, be sure a vampire is by your side so ha can bite me).**

**IMPORTANT! ****I changed the plot a little, Bella will seem a little OCC at first…then she will fall as herself, just to go back to OCC. I know it's complicated but it's necessary for the plot to develop. Most importantly this chapter is, it might seem out of place, but this chapter will show Bella's true colors…**

**Now…Back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own my guilt.**

**Lasagna Roller Coaster**

"Oh My _God_."

Those words were the last to process my now numb mind. I just couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it.

It was _him_.

He was gone, he went away, he left me to suffer and crumble. He doesn't deserve my forgiveness _or_ my pity for that matter. I don't think he came back looking for it, anyway. He came back to hunt me. He came back, because he knew he had me wrapped around his finger. Because as shameful as it was, he was my unhealthy obsession: the one thing I couldn't bare to stop wanting.

I looked to my side and saw Alice looking at me mildly shocked and completely confused after what happened. I signaled her to wait for me in the same spot she was. I took one step forward and felt like I was walking in a cord line that could brake any minute. And it probably would.

Of course, _everybody _was looking. What happened two years ago wasn't forgotten or missed for that matter. He made sure it wasn't. He made sure I wouldn't forget. He liked the attention; he lived for it. And to think that I once was like that… And even though it was hard, after him, for me to find who I really was under all the mess he had provoked, everything changed. Isabella Swan changed. I still was popular at school, people still considered me the prettiest girl on campus (even though that statement got often attacked by my deepest insecurities), and I was still pretty darn smart. Some people say I'm a bitch, but I just know better. I know life, and believe _me_, is not _that _beautiful at all.

By this time I was only inches away of getting to his table. I refused to let him rule over me, so I had to confront him.

I was in front of him, and he was here. There was no denying that; it was just as real as I had feared. His beautiful wicked face was staring at me…or was it at my body, which, by the way, stained with lasagna…? He still was intact, beautiful, and unknown to me. All except for that little scar that went across his perfect crystal brown eyes.

He looked at me then, right in the eyes. I didn't now if he was going to talk or not. What would he say?

"Isabella" He acknowledge me. The sound of his voice sent a presence of fear trough me; I felt all the pain coming back, all those endless nights come crashing trough me.

"You are looking quite ravishing. As much as before." He roams my body with his eyes. "Well, aren't you going to talk darling?"

"What are you doing here?" I spat and he just laughed his deep abounding laugh.

"Well it seems some certain people have forgotten how to talk…" _It seems to me you shouldn't be here_. "And I thought I had taught you manners, I guess we will have to start lessons again, won't we?"

"No we won't James" The sound of his name on my lips felt suicidal. "We won't…Because you are leaving, and you are leaving now."

"Oh, we have gotten rather feisty haven't we? What else did I miss?" He laughed again.

He lifted himself from his chair and came up to me. By body went numb with fear and anticipation with what he was about to do. His sculpted hot burning hand came up to my face, he brushed my cheek and pressed his thumb to my collarbone, almost in a sensual way. Looking me in the eye he applied pressure to the spot and clawed his fingers in me. I winced from the pain and he gave me his knowing "don't you dare" look. I tried to control myself, but I just couldn't. Not after two years. Not never.

After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. "I heard you had a new boyfriend…Jack ass Cob, was it?" He griped more tightly at my cheek.

"It's Jacob and he's not my boyfriend…not anymore" Luckily. He put on even more pressure, and I suddenly wondered where was the gossipy people when you needed them to look at things.

"_Awe_…don't tell me he left you." He stared me down. "He did, didn't he? I wouldn't be surprised. You just weren't good enough Isabella. You never are; never will. _Specially_, you never were."

He clucked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk…We will have to do something about that, won't we?" He continued. "Your such a disappointment, _Bells_. Even your _mom _neglected you. Otherwise you wouldn't be here again…"

I felt nothing. I ordered my mind to stay closed, to refuse to process anything he said, even if it _was _all truth. I felt blood coming from my collarbone and enjoyed it's smell. I concentrated on that and only that. It was my passage, my way to escape, to escape this moment. Never in my life did I appreciate the dizziness blood brought me as much as I did on that moment. I lived in it…

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand pull at my arm and forced myself to walk out from my reverie.

"Bella, I think it's time for us to go." I recognized the bell-like voice and came back to my senses. I moved my face to the side so that his fingers would fall on my neck. I looked at him nastily before turning away, but his hands caught me again.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that Isabella hasn't introduced us. Such a pity for you're a beautiful little girl…" James looked at Alice with the desire I once saw him give to me.

"Little?" Alice asked incuriously. "Little my ass"

Alice did something I would never have done to James, but sure wished to: she kicked him in the gut and his hands fell right of me. I was still in shock to notice anything else….he actually looked hurt. _Note to self: Never anger Alice or _any _little pixies for that fact. _She smiled triumphal and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella….Let's go to our dorm" The whole Food Hall was now staring at the scene before them, probably as shocked as me.

"Sure" Was all I managed to say, for some reason or another, Alice looked at me incredibly.

"Are you ok?" Was I ok? I didn't know. How did I feel? Scared, like crap, wanting to kill him, to forget him…I could say I was ok. I've got Alice, Jasper and, who could forget Tanya? Friends _were _indeed real life heroes.

"Yeah" I said with more confidence than I had.

"Hmm…We can't be too sure"

By this time we were outside the Food Hall and entering the inner Patio. I looked the way the trees moved by the wind and the way the sky was preparing for an early sun set. Staring at the beauty and simplicity of nature, I started thinking about myself and of what I had become. Did I like being a bitch inside? Was I a bitch and a bad person or was it just an illusion? Why did I hide myself, my true being? What did I have to prove and to whom? I wasn't going to follow this façade anymore. From now on, I was going to be the best Isabella Marie Swan I could be. I was going to be the Bella with no fears, no insecurities and an independent women. I was going to do this the right way, my way. I was standing up for my beliefs and for myself.

We arrived at the dorm, I noticed Alice hadn't unpacked yet. Maybe I would help her later and see what she brought from Italy. Italy… I had forgotten about that.

"Okay…Bella, we are here now. Start talking." She sat on the lounge sofa and waited patiently for my reply.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ali." Besides the fact that Alice was practically a stranger, I still wanted to forget the whole incident.

"It's ok. I get how you feel. But, I just want you to know you can trust me, ok?"

"Thanks, Alice." I thanked her with sincerity.

"Well, now that we got that settled…I'm hungry." I had to laugh at that shyly. It was my fault we hadn't eaten.

"Me too." Suddenly an idea came to me. "Ali, let's order some takeout and have a movie night!"

"You read my mind didn't you?"

"Maybe" She laughed.

"But don't you have to unpack?" I didn't want to take all of her time, I already did enough of that.

"I'll do it tomorrow….after all, it's only Friday!" She smiled and frowned right after.

"What's wrong Alice?" She looked at me with a worried face.

"I just remembered…I promised to call my brother."

"Oh. Well do it then, no one is stopping you" She looked at me guiltily.

"Well….Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! I'm such a bad friend!" What was wrong with her?

"Alice what are you apologizing for?"

"The thing is, since we arrived so late to school from Italy, the Board told us that there was no available dorms for Edward….So my family paid to alter Jasper's and Emmet's dorm and make it larger an-"

"Wait, wait" I cut her mid sentence. "They allowed you to alter the dorms? And who's Emmett?"

"My dad kind of knows principle Zafrina. They are old friends. And Emmet's my cousin"

"Oh, cool. Go on."

"As I was saying…they are remodelating the dorm so they told Edward to stay at a hotel or something, but…."

"Yeah…"

"I kind of invited him to stay here and well, I didn't thought I would have a roommate, so I did it without thinking it. I'm sorry! I'm just always jumping to ideas!"

"That's it?" I could tell Alice was a bit over the dramatic side.

She nodded her head furiously. "Silly Alice" I rolled my eyes. If her brother was as nice as she was, what could go wrong?

"Of course I'm ok with it….What's the worst that could happen?"

Alice seemed to think about it, a little out of it. "You could fall in love with him…"

"Oh, really…?"

"Well, nothing really bad could happen ,so I had to choose the less possible…right?"

"That wouldn't be _that _bad. I haven't fell in love for ages" I laughed. "I don't even know what is real love to begin with."

She laughed with me. "Well I do know what it is to fall…and hard…"

"You really like Jasper, right?"

"Like him? I love him!" It's true. You could notice from hundreds of miles away the pureness of their love. Love could be so blind and precious.

"I can tell, Ali. So, about what time is he supposed to come?" I was actually excited to meet this brother of hers. Maybe he was a nice smart good looking guy. Alice checked her silver watch.

"About now."

"Oh, ok." I really wasn't in the mood for Track practice after what had happened with James anyway.

"Hey Alice. I'm not going to track to day, so I'm going to lay down for a while."

"Oki!"

"Doki!"

We laughed and I went upstairs and to my room. I was in the necessity for a shower; it would do me good after the long exhausting day. I really couldn't believe my luck. First Jake broke up with me, then Charlie was home with a new skank and no other than Lauren, my Jeep got sidetracked and I met this gorgeous God, just to realize I would never see him again, James comes back to haunt me and I remembered just then I had a big stain on my shirt. I took the stinky shirt off and the rest of my clothing. The sound of the water invited me in. I slowly sipped inside and left it running trough my stressed body. I enjoyed the water on my skin for a while and grabbed my orange scented shampoo, massaging my scalp.

I thought I heard something, but it was probably Alice unpacking. I laughed when I imagined her trying to fit all of the clothes in the closet.

That's when I really heard it, a door and then a gasp followed by ragged breathing. I cautiously looked to my right and saw the one thing I thought I would never see again. I couldn't move, couldn't breath, he was here and my memory had done him no justice at all. He was even more gorgeous.

I wondered why he was still speechless and his breathing was so ragged, when I noticed the position I was in…My hands were at my scalp from washing my hair, I was nude covered in soap and the upper half part of my glass door was see trough. It was until I noticed this that I started blushing furiously.

_Please Earth, this would be a great moment for you to crack open and swallow back Bella Swan._

He was just standing there watching me. At least he was watching my face only, but I'm sure he got to see a glimpse of something while he entered.

I had to do something so I did the only thing that occurred to me. I grabbed my towel from the other side of the bathroom and covered my self, which only made me blush more given the fact that I was uncovered before. I stepped out of my shower and slowly made my way so I was now facing him.

"Edward?" He still had his eyes set in the spot I stood before. I placed my hand on his chest and savored the feel it brought to my body. He then looked at me and noticed my hand. "Edward!" I stated it this time, confirming that he was here. He shivered in response to his name and it felt so good on my lips.

"I did not took you for the creepy-stalker type of girl. Was I so tempting you had to Google my residence?"

_He did not just say that._

First of all, this was _my _room and _my _bathroom; he was the one entering here like he owned the place. Then, he accuses me of being a stalker. Conceited much? He was by far one of the biggest jerks she had met. Even though he was the most beautiful one, with those eyes that could have so easily made my knees weak if it wasn't for the anger I had, or perhaps the embarrassment. His smirk, though, reminded me the comment he had just made. He thought he knew how to play the game? He does not know me, then. I decided to play with my own set of cards.

Seduction_._

"Well…I just had to see you again." _True. _"I couldn't stop thinking about that gorgeous smile of yours." _True. _"And those eyes…" _True._

We were just inches apart now. I had closed the distance between us, and he seemed almost dazed by my shameless flirting, like he wanted me to go on… So I did. I caressed his jaw line, ending it on his throat, and then adventured to do something more risky. I leaned in, leaving a kiss on his cheek, proceeding on biting his earlobe. I even think he groaned.

Whispering, I added, "It's a shame your head is just as big as your ego. Are you sure you are not suffering from a internal bleeding? Maybe some head swelling? Because I think the loss of neurons you are presenting are an alarming symptom."

I smiled briefly, just enough to leave him speechless, ready to be ambushed by Alice.

**AN:**

**Hi my darlings! I hope this chapter made up for my absence….I hope you all liked it. What did you think about there meeting? I wanted it to be spontaneous and different, I hope I achieved that.**

***Pout* Nobody guessed who it was at the beginning…But It was not that obvious. **

**Do you think James will ruin the flames or just spice them up?**

**As always thanks to my beta ****Maly****!! I love ya girl! Your stories too silly!**

**Ps: Thanks to all who review I ****really appreciate ****it, it makes my days. Who ever makes me laugh me more this time, will get a chapter dedication! Yay….**

**Review please….The button is down there so BIG and tempting isn't it? DO IT! You know you want to press it! Push!**

**Love**** in a non stalk-ish way,**

**Kopri**


	4. Darling!

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm in such a good mood this weekend…Your up for a treat. I know you've been all waiting for this chapter. I feel like a bride in the altar that isn't prepared, next thing I know you all will be throwing wild rice at me!**

**This chapter goes to luv2read134 for being an awesome friend and my number 1 motivator also to in the hallway with jeans , for an unbelievable attempt at squealing *eep!* times tree. How did she do it? I don't know. Well I'm going to stop rambling now.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. I own Edward. I own Emmett. I own freaking chocolate. Right…In my feverish dreams!**

**Darling!**

**EPOV**

"Emmett, don't be stupid! She isn't going to do that!" I tried to talk some sense to this… _thing _called Emmett.

"I'm just saying man, if she's on to you she would have already jumped on your bones...I mean if she obviously wants you and you can't stop thinking about her…" He argued while trying to scratch his back.

"Look…I don't think I would sex her up. I just met her. I'm not that hooked up! Although she may be something else, she seems…different" She is? Since when do I think a girl is _something else?_

Emmett laughed. "_Sex her up? _Seriously, what has gotten in to you Eddie boy?!"

"I don't know…! And don't call me Eddie, _Emmy Bear_." I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah… In other things, have you given thought to where you are going to be staying for over a week?" Emmett boomed a laugh at my expression.

"Oh Crap!" What the hell was I going to do about my living situation?! I had to endure the terrible vixen that was Bella while enduring Alice too; I was not in a good position.

"Oh, babe, some people got it, some people don't!" He said while batting his lashes like a girl and crossing his legs.

"_Aw_…Emmettina! It's been so long since I saw you darling!"

"Well Eddie, you left so rudely last time I had to come back" I threw a football at his head.

"Shut up Emmett." He rubbed his head.

"Ow, dude! I'm sensitive!"

"Seriously, I don't know what I'm going to do." I laid down on the floor. "Should I be sweet and sensitive or arrogant and hard-to-get?"

"How about both, confuse her turn her on and off, drive her crazy and then watch her explode in front of your own eyes. Maybe even literally."

"Is it always sex with you?"

"At least I'm not a prude that plays piano and can't get his hair under control." He said while sticking out his tongue.

"Really mature Emmett, I bet chicks love that."

"As a matter of fact they love my tongue skills." He raises his eyebrows. "Hint-hint."

"Aha. I'm going for a walk; have a good time with your tongue."

"We will!" He shouted back.

I let out a chuckle; only Emmett was capable of having fun with a tongue, his own, for that matter. Right, for a moment there I forgot about my current problems.

What to do? What to do? _Bella, Bella, Bella_… I actually never thought I would fall for the Mary Sue bipolar one. I never thought I would fall for _anyone_! If this is falling then I expect the floor soon.

Let the games begin.

**A/N:**

**Ok. Sooner or later I had to face all of you. First of all don't panic! I know this chapter is extra short, but with it comes a delicious surprise! I'm going to do something another author does in Fan Fiction (which I thought it was great), from today (Monday) on I'm going to start the ****"EPOV Monday's"**** this way it's so much easier for all of us _ergo_ I don't confuse you or my so said incapable brain.**

**Now to my excuses…I'm so sorry but my PC (Kookie) crashed and didn't work, then my Charger Adapter Broke! Something about the internal cable's mixing up. I was able to read your reviews from my iPod…but obviously I couldn't write from there could I?**

**I know this is short, but I'm new at EPOV so give me some time to adjust. Tell me what you think about this extremely long A/N and if you're up to it and want to make me happy ****REVIEW****. Thanks to my beta ****Mia Arabella Malfoy**** for editing NOT for telling me to update (which she didn't) jejeje. Love ya!**

**Thank you guys, much love an appreciation**

**Kopri**

**PS" BTW I AM NOT LEAVING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! UPDATES EVERY SINGLE FREAKING WEEK!**


	5. I Want You to Hate Me

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters…Michael Jackson does. No he doesn't! Sorry. Stephenie Meyer does? Yup that's it. ****J :)  
**

**I Want You to Hate Me**

"So let me get this straight…You met Edward on the road, you kind of liked him, thought you've never see him again. This so called bastard—_James _was your older boyfriend who also went out with your mother? Behind her back he liked to touch you and call you his girlfriend, which you thought you were. Now he's back! You broke up with another jerk, Jacob, you also found out Edward is my brother, almost gave him a heart attack and now this guy Tom asked you out?" She listed with her fingers.

I only nodded in response.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry" Alice gave me a tight hug from the floor which she was currently sitting in.

"I can't believe I told you all of that. You must think I'm a freak" I faked a smile.

"_Nessuno senso si bambino!" _Alice yelled in what I assumed was Italian.

"Alice, I can't get a word your saying never less scream." She just laughed.

"Oh Bella, you have much to learn grasshopper!" She raised a little finger to make her point.

"I'm so frustrated! Ugh…" I slammed my head in a cushion.

"Hm…How about we unpack our luggage and then proceed to a movie night!"

"Sounds good to me" I smiled and then slowly turned it into a frown. "I don't have any chic movies"

"Why not?" She quipped. "How not?"

"Well I have movies but they're mostly action and sci-fi" Alice slowly sighed.

"Oh well, I guess we could watch those…But! Don't start whining if I fall asleep"

I snorted a laugh. "Ok…Hey! I can get us some super extra chic movies. My friend Tanya has a lot of those, I'm sure I can find some in her dorm and she wouldn't mind since she isn't there"

"Great! You'll go get them; while l order us some Thailand goodie!" I stood up from the sofa an arched my stiff back.

"Oki, I'll go get my sneakers. Is there anything else we need?"

"Ice cream!" I laughed mostly at her energetic self.

"Whatever you say Alice" _Or shriek_, I thought to myself. I grabbed my old gray sneakers from the floor and flew out the door, I was only in some sweat pants and a faded cropped t-shirt from Yale so the breeze from the hallway hit me like a bucket of cold water. I couldn't help thinking, what could Edward be doing…

_He's so difficult to read, I only just met him! And now look at what I've gotten into. Am I falling for him? I scoffed. No. I am not falling for that Italian bastard! Pervert is more like it, checking me out while I was showering… _in my shower_! Maybe I do feel attraction towards him, a platonic one at that, but what exactly am I supposed to do!? Should I be blunt and go at him or just play the hard to get girl? Blah, that's so typical. I think that for once in the mess that is my life I'm just going to be Bella, and that's not cheesy at all. I'll get to him sooner or later. _

Ifhe thought he was walking away and never confronting me he was wrong. _Dead wrong_. He was going to face me, unless he didn't like me at all and I was just imagining things. I certainly did not know, but my new mission in life was to find out and he was getting some of th-

"Well, hello there."

_Holy shit!_

Startled, I realized the one and only Edward was leaning against the wall looking like he could care less for everything. He brought a cigarette up to his mouth, took a long drag, and then dropped it to the floor managing to look quite sexy while doing so. _Oh! What was I thinking? _He looked like such a bad boy though, maybe I could start calling him Bender, and it surely seemed to fit him…Edward Bender. Hahaha. _Nice Bella, start calling people by movie characters from 80's movies._

Warily, I crossed my arms while I took him in. He had some jeans and sneakers, a nice form fitting t-shirt with a leather jacket loosely over him; I saved the best for last seeing his jaw and dominant chin up to his now smirking lips and strong nose to those green sparkling eyes that were indeed looking right at me. I blushed—_I blushed?—_seeing he had caught me staring.

"I see you're the same as earlier, never seem to stop staring." The smirk never disappearing…

"I wasn't staring! I was merely noticing you." He laughed.

"Oh, I think you noticed me quite long ago." He seemed to be really confident on his deductions.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I didn't and what are you doing smoking in my hallway?"

He cocked and eyebrow. "_Your _hallway?"

"Yes. _Mine_." I snapped.

"Well, your highness, I was waiting for you." He removed himself from the wall, took two long strides and came to face me, looking impossibly graceful.

"Wha-why?" I stepped back farther away.

"Because I wanted to see you." He said like he was stating the obvious.

"Really, Edward I expect a better answer…" I took a step further back and he took three forward he continued this tango until I hit the back of the wall. _Shit._

He lowered his face to mine. "And your comebacks are _so _smart. Aren't they?" I honestly couldn't speak with his face so close; his breath, even after smoking a cigarette, smelled extremely alluring with a hint of dripping hot caramel.

"Bella, Bella" He_ tskd_. "Are you listening honey?"

I nodded.

"Good, now follow me." He backed off and started walking away. I took a deep breath and cleared my thoughts. I didn't have to follow him, I could walk away or scream

But of course, I didn't.

I walk forward and caught up with him.

"Were are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?"

I scoffed. I've been doing that lately; my sarcastic self couldn't help it. "Really_ Edward, _that sounds like a line from an overly tacky movie."

He stopped midway to face me. "Tacky? Is that word even in your vocabulary?"

He walked forward yet again. "Ye-yes" I stuttered. By now he had me pressed to the wall…_again_. _How do I get in these situations? _

"Hm…" He breathed in my face, I closed my eyes and left myself relax and hear his velvety voice. "I guess there's a lot I don't know about you. Well have to fix that."

I sensed him getting closer and my breath becoming deeper. He pressed his own cheek to mine and breathed right in my ear; I had to shiver at that. His mouth traveled from the hollow beneath it to my cheek and his lips hovered there. His actions brought back memories from earlier today and even I couldn't believe that was just a few hours ago…it felt much longer.

"Bella" He whispered.

"Huh?'" I said with my eyes still closed.

I waited for him to do something but what came afterwards was surely unexpected. He roared--yes, _roared_--a laugh. I opened my eyes instantly and proceeded to glare at him, _what the fucking hell was he laughing at?_

He suddenly stopped. "That, my darling, is called sweet, sweet revenge." He smirked.

"Well, now that you got what you so badly wanted, I think I'm leaving!"

"Nice…I'll follow you, your highness; I bet that's how they treat you at your house, huh?" I just wanted to slap him! What did he know! "You are probably a spoiled princess…"

"So what if they do?" I decide to ignore the truth that rarely ever shows.

"Well that's just a pity, you should have come and lived with me so you would experience an over abusive father and a sick drunk mother. Wouldn't _that _be nice?" I just stared at him doubtfully. Alice never did mention anything bad or wrong with her parents, they seemed nice from what I heard. _Maybe he's just lying to get the attention._

"You don't believe me…" He stated raising an eyebrow, sensing my hesitation.

"No..." I answered without doubt; he wasn't going to fool me.

"No?" He repeated.

"Did I stutter?" This jerk was seriously getting on my nerves.

He came up to me and I seriously started to fear for my own good. On his eyes I saw something I had never seen on anyone before, which took me a back: determination to prove me how wrong I was. He rolled up his shirt to show his torso and abs, and it all clicked when I noticed he had a pretty bad scar crossing his whole right side up to his belly button. I gasped and looked at his eyes in horror, his own were huge.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the shape of a knife..._Did I stutter? _You see, this is what you got in my house when you did or didn't do something."

"Got?" The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Yes 'got' as in the past." So maybe he wasn't referring to Alice's parents. The thought of someone doing that was horrible and he just had to be a bastard who deserved no mercy, because he had not had mercy with others.

"I'm sorry Edwar-"I didn't even get to apologize since I was cut off.

"Yeah, pity doesn't work on me,_ Bella_." He seemed enraged by his own actions forcing my name out, like he was blaming me for his outburst. He collected himself and talked to me in ragged breaths. "Look just forget it…Tell Alice I'll be over late." He ran his hand though his deep bronze hair in a frustrated matter. It was incredible how the mood seemed to change all of the sudden. That seemed to happen a lot with us.

He started to walk away from me and I just couldn't leave things like that.

"Edward, wait!" I screamed, he turned around and I took that opportunity to grab his hand. Which sent an electric current of icy cold through me… "I- I don't want you to go….yet." He cocked an eyebrow, so I added, "I know you don't like pity; I'm deeply sorry. I don't know…maybe you could come with me and do me some company?" He looked at our link hands, back at me and walked to the exit.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked.

"Talk about bipolar…" I muttered under my breath. John Bender seemed to fit him more and more.

He looked down at me and I thought that if he had heard me, he didn't say anything about it. We arrived outside and I shivered from the cold, Edward glanced at me once and started to shrug of his jacket.

"Oh no! Don't worry abo-"

"Shut up." He cut me off and handing me his jacket; I couldn't help to breath in his sweet scent.

"You know you do that a lot." I echoed my thoughts.

"Well, you talk too much." He retorted.

"_Touché_." I sighed while putting it on.

"So, what exactly do you need my company for?" He asked sounding nonchalant.

"Um, well… I was frustrated and Alice suggested we do a movie night and I didn't have any 'chic movies' , so I'm going to get some from Tanya's dorm and while I'm at it some Ice Cream. Fuck! I forgot my car keys…" I remembered.

He looked at me surprised. "Nice language… you mean your keys for that Jeep of yours? Forget it; we're using my car." I scowled up at him, noticing he was way taller than me.

"No uh! Were using _my _Jeep! I'm not going in that… _thing _of yours!" I stomped my foot.

"Very mature, Bella" He smiled. "Be reasonable. We will lose time going back up there and Alice will start asking questions. We could also very potentially be stopped by a police officer; he may think your car doesn't even have a dated tablet" He laughed.

"_Ha ha_. Very amusing Edward, but I'm not driving that thing." He lowered to my eye level.

"Who said you were driving?"

"Well of course I am. I'm certainly not going to let_ you _drive!" I stated the obvious.

He looked at me in the eye. "Let's make a deal, we go in my _car _and you can drive." He said car as it were a foreign term to me. I weighed the options and let him have his way.

"Hm. Fine." He smiled triumphal seeing he got his way. We walked the rest of the way of the parking lot and up to his shiny Volvo.

"Here are the keys" He handed me a key chain with an ace card hanging of it.

"An ace?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." I opened the door and got in…and the car smelled like him too, could I drive intoxicated? _They should make odor pines with his scent…_

I placed the jiggling keys in the ignition and adjusted the mirror noticing yet another ace.

"What the hell is wrong with you and aces?" I asked turning to face him.

He sighed. "I don't know. When I see them I just feel this thrill and adrenaline runs through all my body and makes me shiver."

"Okay…" Weird. Edward is a weird-Bender-bad boy-kind of guy.

"Hey, Ace ,go already!"

"I'm an ace now too?" He smiled.

"No. You're not an_ ace _you are _my_ Ace" I know I should be scared or shaken at least, but I wasn't. It was quite the opposite. For the first time I actually felt relaxed, careless and without responsibilities. That was how Edward made me feel, with just hours of knowing each other. He stopped looking at me and laid back in his seat. As soon as I started the car "Don't Trust Me" came blasting from the radio and speakers.

I smiled. "I love 30H!3"

"Really?" He asked mockingly.

"Mhm…all though my favorite song has to be 'Richman', this one's cool too. Is it the explicit version?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course." He said sounding obvious.

"Nice, me like some cussing words." I may have been raised by Renee and lived with Charlie, but cussing came as natural as water, _and boy did I love it._

"Wow, that was unexpected." He looked at me curiously.

I laughed. "Yeah a lot of people find me unexpected."

"So, are we going anywhere anytime soon?" Is he asking me out? I looked at him incredulously. "I meant…are you going to move the car or are you in too much shock by being in an actual car?"

I scoffed. "You can't go a minute without making a witty remark, can you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged it off.

I pulled the car out of the parking space and concentrated on the lyrics. Soon enough I couldn't help it and started to sing along.

"She wants to touch me _Wahoo_! She wants to love me _Wahoo! _She'll never leave me _Wahoo!_, _Wahoo hoo hoo!_" Edward stared at me for some time but couldn't seem to hold back either and joined me.

"To, to tongues, always pressed to your cheeks. While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth" I got into the song and started to tap my fingers in the wheel. "Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him!" I always seemed to laugh at that part.

"What?" Edward asked smiling.

"I dunno" I quipped happily.

"I think you're intoxicated." I scoffed.

"By what exactly?"

"Hm…By the atmosphere your surrounded in, by my awesome _car, _by the music, by my presence…" I laughed. I laughed hard.

"Oh… Edward…" I managed to say between laughs.

He smirked. "No point in denying it…and why are you going so slow!?"

"I was distracted." I defended myself.

"Mhm…well go faster!" He wanted fast? He was getting fast.

"Fine" I rolled down the windows and turned up the music, speakers blasting, hair whipping wildly. I accelerated. I pushed my foot in the pedal and felt my heart go into overdrive, the adrenaline started to pulse through my veins and the excitement was becoming too much to take. I let out an excited and adventurous scream when noticed I was going about 90 mph. I could have cared less. It was sure a lot different than my Bronco, but it wasn't like I didn't own some sport cars. I relished the feeling. I looked to my side to Edward and noticed he was grinning like John Bender himself. I spotted the Wal-Mart approaching and turned the wheel rather fast while pressing on the brake pretty hard. Tires squealing, labored breath, sparkling eyes….

"And that's how it's done, baby!" I looked at Edward. "Am I still a spoiled princess?"

**A/N:**

**This is my favorite chapter so far! Woop! People I seriously deserve ****REVIEWS****. It's currently ****4:00 AM ****in the morning and I'm gulping a cup of coffee! My beta and I worked hard! And I almost proposed to her tonight (jeje) she's an awesome beta! My beta ****Maly**** (a million thanks) and me agree I haven't been given what I deserve, I know I've been gone and chapter 4 was short, but now I'm back and pumped! I think that drive with Edward and that coffee got me excited! Hahaha. Thanks to all who reviewed and read my chapters!**

**I ****Love**** you so much I ****Hate**** you!**

**Hahaha. Buckets of creepiness to everyone! Hope you enjoyed the ride. ****REVIEW****! ****Pluh-ease!**

**Love. Kopri. **


	6. Shit Happens

**A/N: (Yes this is one of those annoying Author's Note.)**

_So here's the memo. I'm starting this new story that's been on my mind like a curse and will not leave me. I have decided I will follow my hearts will and start this new project, I am not saying I'm stopping this one I'm just postponing it for a little while. I have already talked to my **beta** Mia Arabella Malfoy and she agrees (Hm. Understands?) that this is a wise idea. I will also be on the hunt for a new beta for this particular story, as you see it's a fresh start. I feel I need to explore more mature things and topics that are tragic and new, that's just my way. I also need readers that_ _can comprehend, analyze and fully accept the depth of the themes I will be exploring in it_,_(Sorry if I'm being blunt) and you must agree that this story is a bit unoriginal and disorganized, it simply is. I am going to continue it, I just have this Writer's Block because of the new story and I have to fix this mess. I have come to an understanding that writing should be enjoyable and not by any means forced. That's how I feel about this story. I am going to continue it...I don't promise anything but a chapter will surely be posted in approximately 2 and half weeks tops. My new story is very, very different from this one. This here, this story is **not** my best work.  
_  
**I truly hope you will have patience and understanding with me. I will probably lose readers but this is the necessary thing to do.  
**

**_Shit happens._  
**

**I love you all with a needle in my eyebrow.  
**

**Your writer,  
Kopri.**


	7. Macaroni Not Sex

**-Macaroni Not Sex-**

Mh. Three weeks have passed since the time, time started and even phrasing it doesn't make any sense to me. People keep revolving like spheres of the night, they don't seem to stop. You know when you don't know who to be? When you just kind of get this personality out of nowhere? Where are the strawberry fields forever that you promised, Beatles?

"Bella, can you please come out here!? Open this door!" Edward screams like a girl, and I bet he probably knows that and doesn't even care…maybe.

Whoa, whoa_. Stop._

What happened and how did I get here? I hate flashbacks they make me woozy. Suspiciously similar to living.

I guess McDonald fries don't fix everything.

---------

"_Yeah, you drive pretty nicely. What else can you do?" Yeah, Edward knew what he was doing. Naughty boy._

"_Hm. I have to admit that's low even for you." Don't you look cocky? I hate cocky boys and cocky eyebrows. If there is such a thing, I'm staring at them._

"_They're classic lines." He huffed._

"_Yeah, sure. Let's just…" It hit me. You know like when you're in this place, at this time and a thought comes like a rocket into your brain into the reasonable question of the unreasonable…?_

"_What?" Looking at me I couldn't help but think that he must be the reason. A-fucking-great._

"_Why are we here?"_

"_What do you mean?" _What do I mean?

"_Why, let me rephrase, am I here?" I emphasized with my finger to his leather seat. "In this car, with you, in a Wal-Mart parking lot."_

"_Um…" Yeah. That's what I thought too._

"_Mh. We're going back, something is not right." He didn't argue. _

_-----------_

Absolutely nothing was the same since… _that_. That was nothing anyway so, how could it have changed? My theory is that you read too much fantasy, and one day, without even knowing it, it finally manifests itself into your life. That just plainly _sucks_. I always wanted to be this great superhero chick with red spandex and an expensive car. Find the man that is in my head constantly without existing and enlarge my attributes. Well, if it didn't happen that way, it didn't go any better.

"God damn it! I'm not going to stand here and beg! Just open it. Please." Whoa, pleading? That's a whole new level of this Edward, and that Edward, and all the others. I shouldn't open it; we all know what's going to happen.

"Go away!"

"Look, I'm sorry. It was wrong. I don't know why I did it, ok?"

"You're an asshole. A big asshole liar!" He was, not because of what he did, but because underneath it all, he cared. Not too much to stop himself, though.

"I can track it down. We'll erase it; it will be old news by a week. I have the connections, you just have to open the door."

And I did open it. This is why Edward Cullen was now kissing me as roughly as before. As hard as the tone when he threatened to kill Angela. As cold as the night that never was there. As passionate as he had me and as regretful as me. Just because I didn't want to stop him, he sucked and licked. Just as he arrived to my neck, he stopped to breathe, and that part of him was stitched into my skin, as were his kisses.

Since this isn't a fairytale, I'll have to keep living to find out what really is.

_------------------_

My story is Soul's Hemorrhage. But I find it in me you deserve, because I owe it to you, a second chance at this. It's a big transition, you will all catch up. Do you remember me and my words or have you already forgotten? Review, for I'm desperate for attention.

I love you all, in a non-lesbian, but still sexual, passion-y, fire-y, way.

^_^

Kopri.


End file.
